Chaotic evil and Pure Balance
by xxpyro-teddy-bearxx
Summary: The metal heads are reproducing at an unbelievable rate, a racer appears at Keira's doorstep. A mysterious past revealed, and a chaotic evil released. Bonds are broken and Bonds are tied, a family betrayed and a mysterious woman meets her maker. Rated M for later chapters. JakxOC
1. Chapter 1

Keira was busy as usual working on new car modifications for her racing vehicles, her hand tapping impatiently on her metal working table, "When is that group of newbie racers going to get here?" she looked to Tess impatiently as Tess shrugged, "Jak said it may take a while with the wasteland metal heads reproducing more lately, but hey it's okay! I'm sure they'll be here in no time!" Just then a racing vehicle zoomed up, skidding to the side, as someone stepped out, slapping her goggles to her forehead, holding her helmet under her arms, "I was told there was a position available here…I'm the new racer." She said plainly, orange eyes piercing Keira's. "RACER? What happened to the others?" The other woman looked to her fingernails, "Killed by a bunch of metal heads, the rookies wouldn't have survived a second on your track, torn limb from limb, sad sight too." Keira was a bit taken back, "…What's your name?" She raised a brow Tess looking at her intimadatingly, "Yeah rookie, what is it?" The jet black female snapped her head, "None of your damn business, blondie." She looked to Keira, "The name is Kai, priestess of the precursor temples, Sig sends ME out on any mission involving one of these babies." She pat the Sandshark, "Made a few modifications since Kleiver left.." Keira's eyes lit up, "You work on cars too?" Kai nodded, "But that's beside the point, I got the job or what?" She smirked leaning against the car. "Y-Yeah totally!" she clasped her hands together as Tess glared, "We have enough assholes around here, we don't need another.." Kai snapped her head back, "Shut the hell up ya rat, or I'll make ya…thanks for the job sweet stuff, I better get goin', old buddy Torn is waiting for me." She got in her vehicle and sped off again, Tess screaming in the distance.

Kai sped off, avoiding civilians as she knocked at Torn's door, "WHO THE HELL ISS-" He opened the door as she smirked, "Hey buddy how's it goin'?" Torn blinked in disbelieve, "How the hell are you still-" "Alive? Lived in the desert temple for months until Damas found me, been living in Spargus ever since." She grinned as he smirked, "Ya never let me down kid, come inside I'll introduce you to the gang," She nodded and stepped in taking off her helmet, "Ashlyn look who's back!" The redhead stared, "Well if it isn't our little desert devil?" she took Kai's hand in a handshake, "Good to have you back soldier." Kai smirked, "Great to be back, too bad I couldn't blow that Baron's head off." She laughed as Jak came in, "Another recruit? Look kid we don't need any more-" Torn stepped up to him, "Better watch what the hell ya say to my baby sister or I'll blow your damn head off!" Jak blinked, then smirked, "Sister huh?" Daxter slid off his shoulder, "Dammmn she's even got a six pack, who are you baby?" Kai blinked and laughed, "Kai, from Spargus, Sig sent me here…said you guys needed more racers and to check on…Jak and Daxter, I'm guessing that's you two?" Jak blinked, "Just because Keira dumped me for…." He growled a bit as Kai blinked, "Nah nah he just said you need a girl Sig around to keep you from getting bored!" she laughed as Daxter hopped near her face, "Why the hell is your eyecolor so bright? Been chewn' some branches or OW!" Torn punched him across the room, "That's for her to know and you to never find out, rat. Jak this is your partner on missions from now on, metal heads are planning I can feel it, I want you two to weaken their defens-" Kai took Jak's gun mod, "Peacemaker eh?... and a weak version at that…" She took aim testing it, "Heavy too… once we do this mission, I can upgrade it for you, make the shaft out of some metal head skull , add a little precursor bronze and you have one puppy no one's gonna mess with." Jak blinked, "Uh…thanks?.." Daxter smirked, "Hot, likes guns, AND a racer?..." He hopped on Jak's shoulder, "She's a keeper!" Kai raised a brow, "Sure if you like someone who's life is blasting up metal heads, hunting…" She looked to Daxter with a demonic smile, "killing mauraders and keeping Torn in line ya got your girl!" She laughed as Torn growled, "I'm the leader of this group now-" "Oh we'll see how long that lasts hun, I'll be top dog in no time! Cmon boys we got some metal heads to murder." She hopped in the Sandshark, Jak and Daxter following as they took off. Torn looked to Ashylyn, "If she ends up with him…the world's gonna end." Ashylyn smirked and nodded.

"WOOAH CAN'T YA SLOW DOWN?" Daxter yelled as they exited the city gates, turbo engines on full blast, "FRAID NOT KIBBLE BREATH! WE'VE GOT THREE MINUETS 'TILL THIS CAR BLOWS UP!" Daxter looked at her, "WHAATT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She laughed, "HELL YEAH! LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST THAT'S WHAT I SAY, JAK MAURADERS COMING UP ON THE LEFT SHOOT THE HELL OUTTA THE ASSES!" She skid to the side Jak smirking and taking them out one by one, "ALMOST THERE!" They reached their destination, as she unwired the bomb, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA?" Daxter screamed in her face, glaring. She smirked, "Part of my training little guy, and what's wrong with me…try everything." She smirked and took out her morph gun attatching a lava gun mod. "I've never seen that kind of gun before…" Jak took her weapon analyzing it. "MADE IT MYSELF!" She grinned, "The shaft is made of precursor bronze, lightweight but durable, the mod shoots out lightweight sharp bullets that can penetrate almost ANY armor, filled with dark eco, giving it an extra blast when it pierces the skin and kills at an instant." She licked her lips, hunger for the kill. "Ahh…you are a SCARY woman! Anyone ever tell you that?" Kai laughed, "Seem on several occasions!" Jak looked to her, "How the hell did the eco not affect you…and how did you craft PRECURSOR bronze?" Kai looked to him, "We all have our secrets…let's go."

She walked ahead, as several metalheads tried to attack she shot them down with ease, until it came to the flying ones, "JAK I NEED HELP!" She tried to shoot them down as they swooped at her, she ducked and rolled quickly, Jak taking them out with ease. "You need more practice kid." He smirked as Daxter peeked over, "YOUR SHOOTING SUCKS I'VE SEEN BETTER SHOOTING FROM A RETARDED YAKKOW!" Kai scoffed, "Not easy to shoot when you have my kind of…problems…" That's when she reached Seem. "Hey you okay?" Seem nodded, "I am…sorry to worry you Kai, I thought this artifact would stop.." "I know." She helped him up, "Cmon hun, "We'll get you back to the city…" She helped him in as Jak raised a brow, "How the hell are WE getting back?" Kai rolled her eyes clicking a button on the wheel as a seat behind a gun popped on top, "Cover us, there's a shit ton of nests around here, I lost my entire group on my way to Haven." Daxter growled, "SO YOU'RE GIVIN US THE MOST DANGEROUS-" "WOULD YOU RATHER ME SHOOT YOUR TAIL OFF? WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK SO SHUIT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Kai growled, her eyes going gold. "Ehehe…right babe, DYNAMIC DUO ON THE JOB!" Jak put his hand on her shoulder, "You can tell us what you a-" She shrugged him off, "Shut your mouth get up there and cover us." She got in as they got on top, riding to the gate.

Sig met them there, "We'll fix him up no time, sugar. Don't worry get back to Haven…and Jak, watch out for my best driver." "HEY WAIT A MINUET WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE WATCH THIS BRAT?" Daxter screamed, as Sig glared, "Little sugar plum here was through a lot, Chili pepper. Not safe for her in Spargus." Jak nodded, "We'll watch out for her Sig." she growled, "I DON'T NEED BODY-" Sig glared at her, "Don't even FINISH that sentence, I can't lose you, kid. You may be a wastelander but you as soft as a slug." Kai said nothing and got in the Sandshark, Jak in the driver's seat, "Bye dad…" Jak blinked, "Wait dad?" Sig nodded, "I'm countn' on you Jak…Daxter don't let me down." He nodded as they took off, Kai staring out to the wasteland. "SIGS YOU'RE DAD? COOL!" Kai blinked, "Yeah my old man' not half bad…. But he isn't my real father…I don't know who is…" Jak looked to her, "Then why did Torn call you-" She gulped down her emotions, "He killed my father…for the good of the rebellion…then he took me in, even with my…condition… my father kept me in that prison for years…horrible tests…" She glared at the civilians, "Dark eco?..." He looked to her, "Somewhat…mostly trying to make me half metal head…"


	2. The Beast is Unleashed

Kai parked and looked to the others, "I'm gonna go..for a metal head killing spree…tell Tor-"

"I'm coming with…Dax go..hang out with Tess.."

Daxter nodded, "Mind if I use the Sandshark?" he drooled, rubbing his hands together.

"Go ahead but if you crash it I'll use you as bait for a hungry metalhead." The ashen haired woman warned, death in her eyes.

"SWEET!" Daxter leapt off Jak's shoulder and ran towards it, laughing maniacly.

Kai shot down metal heads left and right occasionally being wreckless and kicking one in the face, missing every other one, "DAMN IT MY AIM SUCKS!" She threw her morph gun, Jak catching it.

"We can't all be great shots, you just need practice." He tossed it back as she leaned onto a burning carcass. "Housewife…soldier…civilian..I don't fit in any damn category…"

Jak smirked, "Welcome to the club kid, you'll fit in just fine with us, you remind me of myself after I escaped the Baron's prison."

Kai looked to him, "Why do you think the metal heads are reproducing so quickly?.." She asked, trying to switch the subject.

Jak shrugged, "I don't know but if it means more blown' stuff up, more danger, more killing…bring it." He cocked his gun as Kai stood as well.

"I wish I had the courage you do, all I've ever done is ACTED tough." She headed back to the gates, her gun over her shoulder.

"Anyone who takes on that amount of metal heads to save her friends and puts TORN of all people in line, is tough in my book….though Ashylyn is tougher…" He smirked, walking past her.

"….I'm way tougher…"

"Nah you're WEAK compared to her, kid." Jak was leading her along, knowing it would set her off.

"I CAN BE FIVE TIMES THE WOMAN SHE IS IF I TRIED!" Kai growled, slamming him against the wall.

Jak laughed, "Prove it then, I'm giving you three weeks."

The two rode over to the Naughty Ottsel in silence, each trying to figure out the rampant breeding of the metal heads.

Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder as soon as they got there, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YA GUYS SO LONG?! IT'S TEN OCLOCK!" He slurred, stumbling.

"Easy mom, we were handling a metal head nest." Jak sighed, putting Daxter down.

Daxter stumbled to Kai, "You…is… a good girl Kai…Torn loves ya!~ YOU AND JAK…IS LIKE TWINS…ONLY YOU'RE WAAYYY HOTTER! LOOK AT THIS SIX PACK…LOOK TESS! WHY DON'T I GOT…ONE THOSE?!"

Tess glared at her companion, "She ain't so great!"

Kai chugged down some liquor, her eyes going a light blue as she looked to Tess, "I have no freakn' clue what you have against me, but go join the mob of people in Spargus I'm sure you'll be welcome to my banishment party." She threw up the bottle and shot it with ease, getting out of her seat. "I'm gonna go…sleep."

Daxter slid up to her, "HEY WHERE YA STAYN?!"

She poured more liquor down her throat, "Streets like always, I suppose." She walked out being grabbed by Torn.

"You ain't leaving my sight again kid, you can stay at HQ." He seemed genuinely concerned spreading a silent shock throughout the room.

Kai shrugged him off, "Been on my own for years now, I'll be fine raggedy Andy." She slipped into her car and took off, going hell knows where.

Torn turned to the others, "Follow her, she gets into too much damn trouble when she's alone."

Kai sped up, exiting the city gates as she gasped for air, "WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD?! I gotta make it ..to the temple…" She sped up more, shooting mauraders off her tail.

Jak followed out of sight, Daxter still slurring, "Why'd we agree..ta look after this brat? JAAAAK!?"

Jak glared, "We owe Sig a few favors Dax you know that."

Kai skid her car to a stop, her head pounding and eyes glowing a bright yellow, "Have...to make it..." she gripped her head, gritting her teeth as she shot off metal head after metal head, her vision becoming blurred. She stumbled in front of the precursor statue, praying softly for the pain to vanish, a screeching cry erupting from her mouth. As suddenly as this happened a light appeared, picking her up with it.

"You have helped us many a time...child...the hero needs your chaos to balance his, we give you what little power we left in this world, without your cooperation, we are doomed to become slaves to the accursed metal heads, use this healing power to ward off your inner demons."

Light bursted out from her as she was lifted, her screechying loud enough to break glass.

"Jaaak I don't like the sound of that!" Daxted hide behind his shoulder, peeking out only a little as Jak made his way through the temple.

"Sounds like...a giant metal head..." Jak looked to Daxter, just as confused, running towards the sound.

Kai laid on the ground unconcious, gripping a pendant what looked to be half of a Yin Yang symbol.

Jak bent down to study it, "Looks life half of the house of MKar...but how could that.."

Daxter screamed, "JAK SHE'S ALL...METAL HEAD LIKE!" He jumped back on his companion's shoulder as Kai growled, jumping back baring her fangs.

"Easy Kai..it's us...remember?"

Kai had no emotion in her eyes, just a feral hunger as she lunged at Jak, making him barrel roll away.

"YA KNOW GOOD BUDDY SIG COULDA GAVE US A WARNING!" Daxter threw a fit.

"It's that project they were working on...I guess they succeeded... but why would they want to mix metal jhead DNA with a human?"

Kai blinked, images flashing through her head as she fell back returning to normal, collapsing again on the ground.

"THGIS CHICK IS MORE OF A HANDFUL THAN I AM!" Daxter looked to Jak whom smirked.

"Cmon let's get her back home, there's too many metal heads around here "


End file.
